Only You
by Hanyou Dark
Summary: "Dan hari ini, tepat satu tahun di mana aku mengikrarkan janji sumpah setia sehidup sematiku padamu di hadapan Tuhan,"/dedicated for DA1A event/theme: 1 tahun, anniversary/warning inside/


**Warning: AU, OOC, Typo (s) Bertebaran, tidak Sesuai EYD, abal, GaJe, ide pasaran, alur yang dipaksakan dan warning lainnya berlaku pada fic ini.**

**Fiction rated: T**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto Sepenuhnya milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance/family**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**Read and Enjoy! ^^**

.

.

Wanita bersurai indigo itu meraba-raba tempat di sebelahnya dengan mata yang masih menutup karena kantuk yang belum sepenuhnya hilang. Ketika dirasanya sosok yang selalu tidur seranjang dengannya tidak ada, maka wanita itupun membuka lebar-lebar mata beriris lavendernya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan.

Dengan cepat wanita indigo itu menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dan segera turun dari ranjang yang terbalut seprai biru muda itu.

Ceklek..

Ketika wanita yang bernama Hinata itu hendak memutar kenop pintu kamarnya, tiba-tiba suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Dari dalam kamar mandi, munculah sosok yang hendak ia cari.

"S-Sasuke," Hinata menatap heran pada pria bernama Sasuke yang tak lain adalah suaminya, sudah rapi dengan kemeja putih yang biasa ia gunakan untuk pergi ke kantor, Uchiha Group. Biasanya dipagi hari ia akan bangun kalau isterinya sendiri, Hinata, yang membangunkannya. Tapi kali ini tidak.

"Hn," Sahut Sasuke singkat seraya memasangkan dasi hitam bergaris putih miliknya. Melihat ikat sampul dasi yang tidak terlalu rapi, Hinata mendekati Sasuke dengan maksud merapikan dasinya.

"Tidak perlu." Ucap Sasuke dingin, ia langsung mengenakan jas hitamnya dan diraihnya tas kerja yang biasa ia bawa. Hinata masih terbengong mendengarnya dengan tangan yang masih melayang di udara, tak bergerak. Tiba-tiba mata lavendernya terarah pada kalender kecil di atas meja dekat ranjangnya. Ia tersenyum melihat angka yang ia tandai dengan spidol merah berbentuk hati.

"Sasuke hari in-"

"Aku berangkat," Tanpa menghiraukan kelanjutan kalimat Hinata, Sasuke sudah memotong perkataannya dan melangkah keluar kamar.

"E-eh? T-tapi..i-itu, kau belum sarapan," Cegah Hinata. Namun tetap tak membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya keluar kamar.

"Aku sarapan di kantor saja," Ujar Sasuke sambil berlalu. Dengan kalimat itu, Sasuke menutup pintu kamarnya tanpa menoleh ke arah Hinata yang menatapnya heran dan juga sedikit kecewa. Hinata tak menyerah, segera ia menyusul Sasuke keluar masih dengan piyama berwarna ungunya.

"Sasuke, tunggu!" Dengan langkah cepat Hinata menghampiri Sasuke dan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hn?" Sasuke menoleh dengan satu alis yang terangkat.

"Kau, kau ingat hari ini hari apa?" Tanya Hinata dengan senyum yang terpampang jelas di wajahnya. Hinata menebak, jawaban Sasuke pasti akan membuatnya senang.

"Hari Senin." Jawab Sasuke singkat. Senyum yang ada di wajah cantik Hinata langsung pudar tergantikan dengan wajah bingung dengan mulut sedikit menganga. Setidaknya Hinata berharap Sasuke menjawab 'Ya, tentu saja hime' atau kalimat romantis lainnya.

Sasuke melanjutkan lagi langkahnya menuju pintu keluar dari rumah hangatnya bersama Hinata. Namun langkah Sasuke kembali terhenti ketika ia merasakan sebuah tangan menahan lengan kekarnya. Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya melihat tangan isterinya.

"Kau lupa sesuatu," Ucap Hinat dengan wajah yang tertunduk dan memerah. Baiklah, tak apa jika Sasuke belum mengingat hari ini hari apa, tapi setidaknya jangan lupa dengan kebiasaannya untuk mengecup pipi atau bibir Hinata seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

"Ah, iya," Mendengar kata itu terucap, Hinata merasa lega. Sasuke terlihat mendekatinya, Hinata menutup matanya sambil tersenyum. Tapi ia jadi tidak melihat bahwa Sasuke merogoh tas kerjanya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berbentuk hati dengan dilapisi kain beludru berwarna merah.

"Lihat," Pinta Sasuke. Hinata mengerutkan dahinya, masih dengan mata yang tertutup. Perlahan ia membuka matanya. Wajahnya nampak begitu berbinar ketika ia melihat sebuah kalung yang terbuat dari emas putih dengan sebuah bandul berbentuk hati.

"S-Sasuke," Hinata menutup mulutnya yang sedikit menganga karena saking senangnya. Matanya masih belum berpaling dari kalung yang indah itu.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Sasuke kemudian.

"Indah… sangat indah," Jawab Hinata dengan wajah yang mulai merona bahagia.

"Baguslah," Ketika Hinata mengulurkan tangannya hendak menyentuh kalung tersebut, Sasuke langsung menutup kotak itu. Membuat Hinata terperanjat kaget.

"Eh?" Hinata menatap Sasuke heran. Sasuke kembali memasukkan kotak itu ke dalam tasnya lagi. Apa maksudnya? Pikir Hinata.

"Ini milik Sakura," Ujar Sasuke santai sebagai jawaban dari tatapan heran Hinata padanya.

"Apa?" Pekik Hinata tertahan. Oh, sungguh ia hampir saja menangis mendengar kalimat yang terucap dari mulut Sasuke. Jadi, kalung itu untuk Sakura?

"Naruto yang memintaku untuk membelikan kalung. Dia sibuk menyiapkan sesuatu," Ucap Sasuke kemudian. Hinata menyerngit, semakin bingung. "Karena aku tidak tahu perhiasan yang bagus itu seperti apa, jadi aku meminta pendapatmu sebagai seorang wanita." Jelas Sasuke.

"N-Naruto?"

"Hn, dia menyuruhku untuk menyimpannya sampai nanti malam. Karena malam nanti Naruto akan melamar Sakura dengan kalung ini." Hinata menghela nafas lega. Ternyata dugaannya salah. Tapi apa Sasuke sebegitu tidak pekanyakah pada perasaannya? Mengingatnya membuat Hinata memasang wajah muram dan tertunduk.

Tanpa disadarinya, Sasuke tersenyum. Sasuke langsung memasang wajah datarnya lagi ketika Hinata mendongakkan wajahnya.

"Aku berangkat, dan pulang telat." Tanpa memberikan kecupan seperti yang Hinata harapkan, Sasuke berangkat dengan mengendarai mobilnya. Hinata menghela nafas berat. Hari ini tidak ada ucapan selamat pagi, tidak ada kecupan dan tidak ada kejutan. Tak seperti yang ia duga, hari yang ia pikir akan menjadi hari yang indah justru menjadi kebalikannya.

**xxxxx**

"Aku ingin semuanya tertata rapi. Baiklah, jika ada yang kurang, segera hubungi aku. Aku tidak ingin ada kesalahan sedikitpun. Hn."

Tok tok tok

Tak berapa lama setelah telepon terputus terdengar suara ketukan dari luar pintu. Bersamaan dengan itu, nampak kepala berambut pirang jabrik menyembul ke dalam ruangan.

"Sasuke, boleh aku masuk?" Tanya pemuda pirang itu dengan cengiran lebarnya. Sasuke memutar bola matanya.

"Masuklah, Naruto." Ijinnya. Naruto langsung masuk dan duduk di kursi yang ada di seberang kursi tempat Sasuke duduk. Kini posisi mereka saling berhadapan hanya dengan dihalangi oleh sebuah meja kerja Sasuke. Naruto adalah sahabat Sasuke sejak SMP, dia bekerja sebagai karyawan di perusahaan milik Uchiha ini, dan Sasuke adalah atasannya.

"Bagaimana dengan kalungku?" Tanya Naruto dengan senyuman lebarnya dan memainkan alisnya naik turun. Sasuke menghela nafas dan membuka laci meja kerjanya.

"Ini." Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya memberikan kotak itu pada Naruto. Wajah Naruto tentu saja senang, itu berarti dia hanya tinggal mengumpulkan keberanian untuk melamar pujaan hatinya nanti malam.

"Haha Sasuke, aku akan segera menyusulmu dan Hinata," Ujar Naruto. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapinya. "Eh, Sasuke, apa yang akan kau berikan pada Hinata sebagai-"

"Rahasia!" Sela Sasuke memotong perkataan Naruto dengan wajah yang memasang sebuah seringaian. Naruto hanya mendengus pelan sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

**xxxxx**

Hinata menghela nafas bosan. Jarinya terus menekan-nekan tombol yang ada pada remote tv-nya. Baginya hari ini tidak ada acara bagus. Terlebih lagi moodnya yang sedang tidak bagus karena kejadian tadi pagi.

Lagi, Hinata menghela nafas berat. Benar-benar hari yang menjengkelkan. Dia sudah berusaha menyibukkan dirinya dengan beres-beres rumah dan berbelanja untuk bahan makan malam nanti. Tapi tetap saja bad moodnya tidak mau hilang juga.

'Apa Sasuke benar-benar tidak mengingatnya?' Hinata membatin.

Tiba-tiba perutnya terasa mual. Dengan tergesa-gesa, Hinata setengah berlari menuju kamar mandi di dapur yang dekat dengan ruang tv sambil terus menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya mencegah sesuatu yang memaksa keluar melalui tenggorokannya.

"Hueekk.." Beberapa kali Hinata mengeluarkan isi yang ada di perutnya. Setelah itu ia putar keran untuk membasuh mulutnya dengan air. Dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal, Hinata menatap sosoknya di cermin. Rasa mual itu kembali datang. Hinata membali muntah, dan seperti tadi, setelahnya ia segera membasuh mulutnya.

Setelah merasa enakan, Hinata kembali melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang tv dan merebahkan dirinya di sofa berwarna cokelat yang ada di sana.

Berjam-jam memikirkan sikap Sasuke yang berbeda hari ini sampai membuat dirinya menjadi tidak enak badan begini. Tapi, apa memang karena memikirkan Sasuke saja?

Sudahlah, Hinata tidak mau ambil pusing. Tak mau mualnya kembali datang, Ia memutuskan untuk tidur saja di sofa. Namun nampaknya keinginannya untuk tidur harus tertunda karena ketukan pintu yang cukup keras.

Dengan setengah kesal, Hinata meraih kenop pintu dan membukanya. Entah kenapa hari ini ia sangat sensitive.

"Hai Hinata!" Ketika daun pintu itu bergerak terbuka, langsung saja tamu itu memeluk erat Hinata. Hinata yang tak siap, sampai mundur beberapa langkah.

"Ino,"

"Ahaha, maaf yah tidak memberitahumu kalau aku akan berkunjung," Ucapnya dengan lidah sedikit tejulur. "Hinata, aku ingin berbagi kebahagiaan denganmu," Lanjutnya.

"Eh? baiklah, ayo silahkan masuk Ino." Mereka berdua berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Hinata segera mengambilkan minuman untuk sahabat baiknya itu.

"Ini," Hinata meletakan dua gelas minuman dingin untuk Ino dan dirinya.

"Terima kasih," Ino pun sedikit meneguk minuman yang dibuatkan untuknya.

"Oh iya, ada apa?" Tanya Hinata tersenyum seraya mendudukkan tubuhnya di sofa yang berada tak jauh dari posisi Ino duduk.

"Aku sedang hamil Hinata!" Pekik Ino girang seraya memeluk erat tubuh Hinata yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya.

"E-eh? Benarkah?" Ino mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Hinata pun tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah bahagianya. Dengan erat Hinata membalas pelukan Ino. Tak disangkanya Ino yang menikah dengan Sai beberapa bulan lalu, kini akan mempunyai calon keluarga baru.

"Selamat ya, Ino." Ucap Hinata kemudian.

"Ya, terima kasih. Oh ya, bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Ino masih dengan senyumnya yang lebar. Hinata tersentak, wajahnya sedikit memerah.

'Anak ya…pasti menyenangkan bisa memiliki anak dari Sasuke,' Hinata membatin. Tanpa sadar, ia tersenyum tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari Ino.

Ino hanya menatap Hinata bingung karena sahabatnya itu bukannya menjawab, tapi justru tersenyum sendiri.

"Hey, Hinata!"

"Ah, iya? Um, itu…aku dan S-Sasuke- mmp!" Hinata dengan refleks menutup mulutnya ketika dirasa sesuatu mendesak keluar dari tenggorokannya lagi. Mual itu kembali datang, Hinata langsung bergegas ke kamar mandi yang ada di dapurnya meninggalkan Ino sendirian di ruang tamu.

Di kamar mandi, Hinata kembali memuntahkan isi perutnya. Ino yang khawatir akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghampiri Hinata. Ino langsung masuk ke kamar mandi yang tak tertutup, dilihatnya Hinata yang masih sibuk memuntahkan isi perutnya.

"Hinata, kau…."

**xxxxx**

"Hey Sasuke! Kau sudah mau pulang?" Tanya Naruto ketika dilihatnya Sasuke mulai keluar dari kantor menuju area parkir.

"Hn," Jawab Sasuke singkat. Langkahnya terhenti ketika ia merasa sebuah lengan kekar menepuk pelan pundak kirinya. Sasuke segera menoleh.

"Semoga kau berhasil yah, Teme." Ucap Naruto pelan dengan mengacungkan ibu jarinya di hadapan Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum sebagai tanggapan, ia pun segera melanjutkan langkahnya menuju mobil.

**xxxxx**

Hinata sedang berbaring tenang di kasur empuknya di kamar, sampai suara dari ponsel hitamnya berbunyi pertanda panggilan masuk.

"Halo?" Mata lavender pucat Hinata melebar setelah mendengar suara dari seberang telepon. Ia terlihat mengangguk-ngangguk pelan.

"Baiklah, Ino."

Setelah sambungan telepon teputus, Hinata segera mencari-cari pakaian dari dalam lemarinya. Dalam waktu singkat, baju yang ia pilih telah melekat sempurna di tubuhnya yang mungil dan langsing. Dengan sedikit riasan pada wajah dan rambutnya, penampilan Hinata kini sudah siap untuk pergi.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 20:15 malam, Hinata memutuskan naik taksi untuk pergi ke tempat yang ia tuju. Rasa was-was berkecamuk dalam hatinya selama perjalanan, Hinata hanya memandangi ke luar jendela sebagai pelampiasan rasa tegangnya.

Taksi biru itu berhenti di depan sebuah kafe yang bernama café con leche. Setelah membayar harga yang tertera di argo, Hinata melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kafe tersebut. Hinata nampak tersenyum memandang bangunan kafe yang telah menyimpan kenangan indah yang tak akan ia lupakan. Baru saja Hinata berada di mulut pintu, seorang pelayan nampak membungkukkan tubuhnya hormat pada Hinata.

"Selamat malam, nyonya. Mari, saya tunjukkan mejanya."

Tanpa ragu, Hinata mengikuti langkah pelayan itu. Hinata heran, ia sapukan pandangannya ke semua penjuru kafe itu. Tak nampak seorang pengunjung pun yang ada di dalamnya, kafe ini sepi. Tiga menit sudah ia berjalan mengikuti sang pelayan, perlahan terdengar sayup-sayup musik klasik mengalun merdu di tengah heningnya malam yang bertemankan angin lembut.

"Silahkan," Sang pelayan itu membungkuk lagi seraya mengulurkan tangannya mempersilahkan pada Hinata. Dengan perlahan Hinata mulai melangkahkan kakinya memasuki halaman taman yang berada di belakang kafe itu. Tak berubah, dekorasinya masih tetap sama seperti dulu. Hanya saja halamannya terlihat lebih luas sekarang. Namun Hinata bingung, di sini tak ada siapa-siapa dan tidak ada apa-apa. Setelah Hinata melangkah lebih jauh ke taman itu, tiba-tiba dua tangan kekar menutup sepasang matanya. Hinata tersentak kaget dan refleks mencoba menepis kedua tangan itu, namun tak berhasil.

"S-siapa?" Nada suara Hinata mulai sedikit bergetar karena takut. Namun sosok yang menutup matanya sama sekali tak merespon, malah perlahan membawa Hinata untuk melangkah masih dengan mata yang tertutup.

Meski ragu, Hinata mengikutinya. Hinata merasa tak asing dengan bau yang menguar dari tubuh orang yang menutup matanya, tapi ini bukan bau milik sahabatnya, Ino. Suara musik klasik yang ia dengar tadi semakin lama semakin terdengar jelas. Bau yang harum perlahan mengusik indera penciuman Hinata.

Perlahan kedua tangan itu mulai meninggalkan mata Hinata, mempersilahkannya untuk menatap apa yang ada di depannya.

Mata Hinata melebar, menatap rentetan bunga mawar merah dan mawar putih yang berbaris rapi bertemankan lilin-lilin kecil yang mengikuti garis barisan bunga-bunga itu. Barisan bunga mawar dan lilin itu seperti membuka jalan untuk Hinata ke satu tempat yang ada di ujungnya.

Sebuah kolam berukuran sedang dengan tugu air mancur di tengahnya. Hanya saja malam ini tugu itu berdiri tanpa air mancurnya yang memancar keluar. Di kolamnya terdapat banyak lilin-lilin kecil yang dihanyutkan.

"Kau suka, hime?"

Eh?

"S-Sasuke?" Refleks Hinata menoleh dan mendapati suaminya, Sasuke, berdiri persis di belakangnya dengan tangan yang melingkar erat melilit perutnya.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis, membuat wajah Hinata merona. Perlahan Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata, menuntunnya menuju sebuah meja kecil yang berada di dekat kolam. Di atas meja itu bertabur kelopak-kelopak bunga mawar merah. Di tengah taburan kelopak bunga mawar merah itu ada sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah pula.

Sasuke meraih kotak itu, memperlihatkannya pada Hinata. Perlahan dibukanya kotak itu, tubuh Sasuke pun semakin turun. Ia menekuk satu lututnya di hadapan Hinata, pose berlutut. Setelah posisinya benar, kotak itu terbuka dengan sempurna. Menampakkan isi yang ada di dalamnya.

"Ijinkan aku memakaikannya,"

Hinata tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Bahkan ketika Sasuke meraih tangan kirinya pun Hinata tak mampu bergerak. Tangan Sasuke meraih isi dalam kotak itu, dengan perlahan jari-jarinya yang putih menyematkan sebuah cincin berwarna perak itu di jari manis Hinata. Cincin itu berukirkan huruf SH.

Setelahnya, perlahan Sasuke mengecup punggung tangan Hinata dengan mesra. Mata Hinata mulai berkaca-kaca, terharu. Tiba-tiba saja Hinata langsung memeluk tubuh Sasuke yang masih berlutut.

"Sasuke," Dipeluknya erat tubuh Sasuke seperti hari ini adalah hari terakhir baginya. Meski sempat kaget, namun Sasuke langsung membalas pelukan Hinata. Ia belai lembut surai indigo isterinya, menikmati wangi lavender lembut yang menguar dari tubuhnya, wangi yang selalu membuatnya nyaman dan tenang. Tanpa terasa onyx itu menutup, menikmati.

"Selamat ulang tahun pernikahan," Bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga Hinata. Sontak Hinata melepaskan pelukannya, dan menatap wajah sang suami.

"K-kau, ingat?" Tanya Hinata dengan mata yang melebar. Dipegangnya erat kedua bahu kokoh Sasuke.

Sasuke nampak tersenyum lebar, "Aku tidak akan mungkin lupa hari di mana aku bisa menjadikanmu milikku, gadis yang ku cintai, seutuhnya, seumur hidup. Dan hari ini, tepat satu tahun di mana aku mengikrarkan janji sumpah setia sehidup sematiku padamu di hadapan Tuhan,"

"S-Sasuke…"

Sasuke menangkupkan kedua tangannya di kedua pipi Hinata, mempertemukan kening dan hidungnya pada wajah isterinya itu. Sedangkan Hinata hanya merona sambil meremas kemeja bagian depan Sasuke.

"Apa kau benar-benar mengira bahwa aku melupakannya?" Ucap Sasuke dengan mata yang tertutup.

"I-itu…ak-"

Hinata terbelalak kaget ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba saja mempertemukan bibir mereka. Hanya menempelkan bibir saja, tidak ada pagutan. Namun cukup mewakili perasaan cinta dan kasih sayang masing-masing dari keduanya.

Sasuke melepaskan bibirnya dari Hinata untuk mendapatkan wajah sang isteri yang memerah. Dan Sasuke tersenyum ketika mendapati warna itu terpampang jelas di kedua pipi Hinata yang sedikit chubby.

"Sasuke,"

"Hn?"

Hinata nampak mendekati Sasuke, mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga pria raven itu. Seketika saja onyx Sasuke membulat.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Sasuke tak percaya, namun terpampang jelas rona kebahagiaan di wajahnya yang tampan. Hinata hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Dengan cepat, Sasuke kembali memeluk erat tubuh mungil isterinya dengan senyum lebar yang menampakkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Jadi, akan ada Uchiha baru ya…" Ucap Sasuke pelan seraya mengelus lembut perut Hinata yang masih datar. Hinata pun tak mampu membendung air mata harunya. Namun Sasuke berhasil menyeka air mata itu dan menggantinya dengan senyuman bahagia.

"Eh, Sasuke, a-ano bagaimana dengan Ino? Ia yang menyuruhku kemari," Tanya Hinata heran. Ia baru ingat dengan Ino.

"Aku yang menyuruhnya untuk menghubungimu agar kau datang kemari," Jelas Sasuke. "Aku sengaja melakukannya untuk membuat kejutan," Ucap Sasuke kemudian. Hinata bisa melihat semburat merah tipis di wajah sang suami. Tentu saja ia mengerti kepribadian Sasuke. Hinata tersenyum kembali dan menghambur dalam pelukan hangat Sasuke.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke," Bisik Hinata.

Sasuke tersenyum dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, "Aku juga mencintaimu…"

Lagi-lagi kafe ini yang menjadi saksi bisu kisah cinta mereka. Di mana semuanya berawal dari pertemuan pertama mereka di kafe ini hingga membawa mereka pada sebuah kehidupan keluarga kecil yang hangat. Namun satu hal yang mereka yakini, tak perduli di manapun tempatnya, kapan pun waktunya, cinta mereka akan selalu terukir dalam keabadian.

**THE END**

**A/N**

**Baiklah tolong jangan bantai Han TT^TT,,,jangan tanya kenapa fic ini begitu gak jelas dan yah susah dijelaskan.**

**Han membuatnya disaat pikiran terbagi antara uts dan DA1A dan fic ini diketik jam 11 mlm *curcol dikit*, mungkin itu tetep ga bisa dijadikan alasan untuk kegajean fic ini. Pasti banyak yang bingung sama cerita ini, iya iya Han sadar kok banyak kesalahan yang bikin bingung pd fic ini, dan Han sangat minta maaf krna blm menghasilkan fic yg bagus untuk event DA1A. maaf krna hanya ini yang bisa Han persembahkan :'(**

**Ya…semoga sasuhina makin banyak yang suka dan grup sasuhina makin banyak ^^, arigatou bagi yang sudah sudi membaca, sudi REVIEW?**


End file.
